Backgrounds
When making a character, after selecting a race and class, you have to chose a background. Backgrounds help to expand your character, and can be easily created. Some backgrounds are labeled as "Nurture", which is because during long downtimes, you can select new backgrounds, apart from the nurture ones. Thief Ability Score: +1 Nimbleness, +1 Charisma Extra Readiness: +5 Skills: +5 Stealth, +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma, +1 Perception Starting Skill: Nimble Fingers (+3 to picking locks) Starting Coinage: 6p 2t Starting Equipment: Poor Clothes, 2 Daggers, Pistol, 30 bullets, Thieves Kit/Burglar Kit, Rope and Hooded Lantern Proficiencies Languages: Common, Elvish Weapon Skills: Hand-to-hand Combat, Daggers, Simple Weapons, Pistols Skills/Features: Stealth, Thievery/Burglary, Deception Folk Hero Ability Score: +2 Might Extra Readiness: +3 Skills: +3 Perception, +5 Motivation, +1 Wisdom, +1 Creativity/+1 Magic Starting Skill: Role-Model (people are respectful of you) Starting Coinage: 2b Starting Equipment: '''Short Sword, Wooden Club, 5 Torches, Bear Skin Cloak, Padded Clothes, Tinderbox, Map, 3 Tunatfish Sandwiches/Equivalent racial dish '''Proficiencies Languages: Common, Street Slang, one uncommon language Weapon Skills: Hand-to-hand Combat, Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons, Books, Scrolls Skills/Features: Public Speaking, Manners and Etiquette, Tamed Animals Miner Ability Score: +1 Charisma, +1 Might Skills: +4 Perception, +3 Wisdom, +3 Nature Starting Skill: Know your Metals (You are able to identify any metal by just looking at it) Starting Coinage: 1t, 5l Starting Equipment: Picaxe, Beer Bottle, Metal Helmet, Common Clothes, Padded Armour, Leg of Shogoat, 10 slices of bread Proficiencies Languages: Common, Street Slang Weapon Skills: Simple Weapons, Picaxe, Drill, Gas Mask Skills/Features: Robotics, Teamwork Skills Bartender Ability Score: +2 Charisma, +1 Knowledge, -1 Nimbleness Skills: +3 Wisdom, +2 Perception, +2 Creativity, +2 Nature, +1 Stealth Starting Skill: Variety of Cultures (pick up languages quicker than anyone else) Starting Coinage: 4f, 1p Starting Equipment: Frying Pan, Knives x4, 10ft of Rope, 3 Bottles of Beer, 10 Soda Bottles, Common Clothes Proficiencies Languages: Common, Street Slang, Elvish, three uncommon languages Weapon Skills: Simple Weapons, Frying Pans Skills/Features: Knowledge of Poisons, Manners and Etiquette, Teamwork Skills, Tamed Animals Noble Ability Score: +2 Knowledge, +1 Charisma, -1 Nimbleness Skills: +5 Wisdom, +3 Magic, +1 Perception, +1 Creativity Starting Skill: '''Prestige (able to forge documents and pull strings to get your party what they want) '''Starting Coinage: 172f, 4p Starting Equipment: Eldritch Wand, Umbrella, Telescope, Cane, 4 Crabster Thermidors, Top Hat, Sunglasses, Business Suit, Noble Robes Proficiencies Languages: Common, Elvish, Dandelion Whispers Weapon Skills: Simple Weapons, Telescopes Skills/Features: Knowledge of Poisons, Manners and Etiquette, Battle Strategy, Complex understanding Mathematics and Science Species Rights Activist Ability Score: +1 Knowledge, +2 Charisma, -1 Nimbleness Skills: +6 Motivation, +2 Creativity, +1 Wisdom, +1 Nature Starting Skill: Contacts in High Places Starting Coinage: 1p, 3b Starting Equipment: Script, 15 Blank Letters, Writing Quill, Ink Pot, Notebook, Common Clothes, 10 train tickets Proficiencies Languages: Common, Elvish, Street Slang Weapon Skills: Simple Weapons Skills/Features: Knowledge of Poisons, Manners and Etiquette, Public Speaking, Persuasion Child Worker - Nurture Ability Score: +3 Nimbleness Skills: +4 Nature, +2 Creativity, +2 Motivation, +2 Stealth Starting Skill: Easy escape (if trapped, child workers get an advantage on roles to break out) Starting Coinage: 2t Starting Equipment: 50 ft of String, 15ft of Rope, Knives x15, Poor Clothes, Black Leather Jacket, Bronze Knuckles Proficiencies Languages: Common, Street Slang Weapon Skills: Simple Weapons Skills/Features: Trapping, Climbing, Factory Machines Hermit Ability Score: +2 Knowledge, +1 Nimbleness, -1 Charisma Extra Readiness: +4 Skills: +4 Nature, +4 Taming, +1 Creativity, +1 Wisdom/+1 Stealth/+1 Magic Starting Skill: On the hunt (hermits can role to see if they know the weakness of a monster or creature) Starting Coinage: 4t Starting Equipment: Quarterstaff, Trap equipment, Pet (Tiqurelloise or Catdeer), Pet Food, Salmonk Fish x2, padded clothes Proficiencies Languages: Common, Desert Cant, Druidic Weapon Skills: Hand to Hand Combat, Simple Weapons Skills/Features: Traps, Climbing, Sailing, Hiking Eco-Terrorist Ability Score: '''+2 Charisma '''Skills: +5 Nature, +5 Motivation Starting Skill: Variety of Cultures (pick up languages quicker than anyone else) Starting Coinage: 2b Starting Equipment: Poor Clothes, Dagger, two cooked dishes, 10 Blank Letters, 6 pieces of Dynamite, Writing Quill, Ink Pot Proficiencies Languages: Common, Elvish Weapon Skills: Hand to Hand Combat, Simple Weapons Skills/Features: Public Speaking, Persuasion Revived Ability Score: +2 Knowledge, +1 Charisma, -1 Might Extra Readiness: +3 Skills: +3 Stealth, +4 Wisdom, +3 Magic, +2 Nature, +2 Taming, -2 Creativity, -2 Perception Starting Skill: Lifetime of Skill (choose another Starting Skill) Starting Coinage: Starting Equipment: Proficiencies Languages: '''Common, Elvish, Street Slang, Desert Cant, 2 uncommon language '''Weapon Skills: Hand to Hand Combat, Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons Skills/Features: Choose 5 different skills Disciple Ability Score: +2 Knowledge Skills: +5 Magic, +3 Wisdom, +2 Motivation Starting Skill: Religious Conversion (you get an advantage in persuasion and religion roles) Starting Coinage: Starting Equipment: Proficiencies Languages: Common, Spirit Speak, Elvish, one uncommon language Weapon Skills: Simple Weapons, Wands, Staffs, Books, Scrolls Skills/Features: Public Speaking, Persuasion, Religion Tinkerer Ability Score: Extra Readiness: Skills: Starting Skill: Starting Coinage: Starting Equipment: Proficiencies Languages: Weapon Skills: Skills/Features: Acupuncturist Ability Score: Extra Readiness: Skills: Starting Skill: Starting Coinage: Starting Equipment: Proficiencies Languages: Weapon Skills: Skills/Features: Pilot Ability Score: Extra Readiness: Skills: Starting Skill: Starting Coinage: Starting Equipment: Proficiencies Languages: Weapon Skills: Skills/Features: Artist Ability Score: Extra Readiness: Skills: Starting Skill: Starting Coinage: Starting Equipment: Proficiencies Languages: Weapon Skills: Skills/Features: Astronaut Ability Score: Extra Readiness: Skills: Starting Skill: Starting Coinage: Starting Equipment: Proficiencies Languages: Weapon Skills: Skills/Features: Apprentice - Nurture Ability Score: Extra Readiness: Skills: Starting Skill: Starting Coinage: Starting Equipment: Proficiencies Languages: Weapon Skills: Skills/Features: Mathematician Ability Score: Extra Readiness: Skills: Starting Skill: Starting Coinage: Starting Equipment: Proficiencies Languages: Weapon Skills: Skills/Features: Story Teller Ability Score: Extra Readiness: Skills: Starting Skill: Starting Coinage: Starting Equipment: Proficiencies Languages: Weapon Skills: Skills/Features: Prisoner Ability Score: Extra Readiness: Skills: Starting Skill: Starting Coinage: Starting Equipment: Proficiencies Languages: Weapon Skills: Skills/Features: